Dear Yui
by Madin456
Summary: Dear Yui, I'm searching for you in the real world after we've been reincarnated. I'm definitely going to keep my promise and find you. Love, Hinata. A series of letters written by Hinata to Yui.


Dear Yui

**First Angel Beats fanfic! I hope the characters are not too OOC. =) **

**This is set after everyone is reincarnated. HinataxYui. Enjoy!**

_**I do not own Angel Beats.**_

* * *

**March 18, 2013**

Dear Yui,

WOOT! It feels great to finally be Released! It's as if a huge burden has been lifted off of my shoulders and now I'm free. Is this how you felt when you Disappeared? It's like all my wishes have been granted.

Except for one.

Where are you?

Love,

Hinata.

* * *

**March 30, 2013**

Dear Yui,

It's so weird that I can still remember my memories from the afterlife. I know that I was reincarnated to meet you again in the real world, but I didn't except to remember everything. It's not a bad thing, though. I remember all the times I spent with you, Otonashi, Yurippe, and everyone else. I wonder how they're all doing.

Oh yeah, I got the courage to join the baseball team last week. Whenever I play, I can't help but remember you wearing a helmet, standing at home base with a determined look on your face, trying to hit a home-run. You failed quite miserably. (I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't hit me.)

But don't worry. I'm still looking for you.

Love,

Hinata.

* * *

**April 15, 2013**

Dear Yui,

Sometimes I ask myself why I keep writing these letters to you. I don't even know your address, so I can't mail them. I guess a part of me is hoping that you'll reply somehow.

Yesterday, I smashed a person's window with a baseball by accident, thinking that it was you. Do you remember when I said that I would meet you like this? I'll smash every window if I have to.

Love,

Hinata.

* * *

**June 1, 2013**

Dear Yui,

Do you still sing?

I was just thinking that if you do, I might be able to follow your voice to find you. Whenever I hear a song, I can't help but think of you and how you wanted so badly to become the vocalist of Girls Dead Monster. I'm sure that Iwasawa was proud that you were the one who replaced her.

Maybe I'll try singing as a hobby. (Never mind, I can just imagine you yelling at me about going off tune.)

Love,

Hinata.

* * *

**June 12, 2013**

Dear Yui,

I have a baseball game tomorrow. The coach said I improved a lot and that we'll beat the other team for sure. I think I'm slowly starting to conquer my fear of not being able to catch a fly ball.

I wish you were here to cheer me on.

Love,

Hinata.

* * *

**June 29, 2013**

Dear Yui,

Our team won.

The score was 5-4. At the last minute, they were going to make it a tie, but I managed to catch the ball! I didn't even realize it at first, but my team rushed over to me and squished me in between a group hug. The crowd roared and our coach said he's going to treat us all to dinner. We're going to prepare for the semi-finals now.

I think I was able to do it because whenever I looked at the bleachers, I could see you there.

Love,

Hinata.

* * *

**July 14, 2013**

Dear Yui,

You won't believe what happened today! I walking home one day and saw a glimpse of a boy with orange hair. I immediately stopped and chased after him, screaming out his name like a police trying to catch a run-away robber. And he turned around. It was actually him! Otonashi!

I invited him over to my house and we started talking. It seems that he doesn't remember anything about the afterlife and SSS, but he said that I did look familiar. He was the same Otonashi, but he was also a complete stranger. As we continued to talk, I couldn't help but wonder if I was the only one who remembers what happened.

Please answer this: Do you still remember me, Yui?

Love,

Hinata.

* * *

**July 31, 2013**

Dear Yui,

I'm scared.

The more I meet up with Otonashi and the more we talk, the more I find myself having to think harder about how he was like in the afterlife. The only Otonashi I know now is the one in the real world. I can't believe it, but it's only been a few months and I've already forgotten some of the faces of the SSS members.

I'm starting to forget your face too.

Love,

Hinata.

* * *

**August 22, 2013**

Dear Yui,

You have pink hair. Pink eyes. A tail.

Okay, good. I still remember you, at least a little. I need to force myself to concentrate really hard to keep in mind how you look like. My brain's starting to hurt, but I promise I won't forget.

Love,

Hinata.

* * *

**September 2, 2013**

Dear Yui,

... Who are you?

I'm only writing to you now because it's become like a habit and I'm scared that I'm going to get withdrawal symptoms or something if I stop now. After reading all my previous letters to you, I have to ask: Was I okay back then? Did I happen to be drunk while writing those? I mean, the afterlife? SSS? What does that even stand for?

I wonder if I actually know you, or if you're someone I made up so that I wouldn't be so lonely anymore. I spend most of my time just lying on my bed, daydreaming, so I wouldn't be too surprised if you were just a fragment of my imagination.

But if you are real, then sorry. I just can't remember you anymore.

Love,

Hinata.

* * *

**September 24, 2013**

Dear Yui,

I don't know what to say to you anymore. It's like I'm telling my deepest, darkest secrets to a stranger. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to stop writing to you for now. All I have is a stack of letters on my desk, just sitting there.

I'm thinking about throwing them out.

Love,

Hinata.

* * *

**December 27, 2013**

Dear Yui,

It's been three months.

I couldn't bring myself to throw out the letters.

I still don't remember you, but I get the feeling that you're someone very important. It's getting close to winter and baseball has ended. We didn't win in the finals, but we're going to try again next year. Otonashi and I still hang out a lot together, but I can't shake off the feeling that I'm missing something that will make me whole again. It's almost as if I feel... empty.

Are you the one I'm missing?

Love,

Hinata.

* * *

**January 13, 2014**

Dear Yui,

Do you know a band called Girls Dead Monster?

Their songs have been coming up on the radio a lot and I can't stop myself from thinking of you for some reason. It's a little strange how you keep popping up in my mind when I don't even know you. Have you tried any instruments before? I attempted to play the harmonica once, but my lips ended up swollen and bruised.

Maybe I should record myself so you can hear it.

Love,

Hinata.

* * *

**January 28, 2014**

Dear Yui,

Otonashi remembers you.

I don't know how this suddenly happened, but when he came to me yesterday and described you, I knew he wasn't lying. He says you play the guitar. You're hyper. You beat me up a lot. Apparently you can't leave your room because you were in an accident when you were younger. He says I promised that I would find you no matter what.

Is this true?

Love,

Hinata.

* * *

**February 12, 2014**

Dear Yui,

I got a job as a mailman.

I've been delivering all kinds of letters this past week and I'm so tired from all the walking. I can't even pick up a pencil properly. At least I'm making money.

Love,

Hinata.

* * *

**February 28, 2014**

Dear Yui,

I met your mom today.

At least, I _think_ it was your mom. I was sending a letter to your house and I talked to her for a while. She said that she has a daughter named Yui and she looked just like you. I guess you were real this whole time. To be honest, I think that I lost hope on searching for you, so I began to make up excuses and stopped believing you were real.

Next time I deliver something to your house, I'll muster up the courage to go see you and apologize.

Love,

Hinata.

* * *

**March 5, 2014**

Dear Yui,

Today, I saw you with my own eyes.

When I first walked into your room, you were staring at me with curiosity and surprise. Even though you stayed in bed the whole time and kept on asking me about the world outside, your eyes were full of life and you grinned every time I exaggerated something to make you jealous.

We only talked for a few minutes, but we became friends.

Love, Hinata.

* * *

**March 10, 2014**

Dear Yui,

I'm visiting you more and more now, but you don't remember me or anything about the afterlife. It doesn't matter, though. Just being with you is enough for me.

Love,

Hinata.

P.S. Otonashi wants to come and meet you tomorrow.

P. P. S. I still need to break your window with a baseball. It just doesn't feel complete without it.

* * *

**March 18, 2014**

Dear Yui,

It's been a year since I started looking for you.

I don't need to write to you anymore. I can talk to you in person now.

Love,

Hinata.


End file.
